Campanile
Campanile is a member of the Chicago Protectorate team. Personality Considers himself funny, and was welcoming to Weaver when she joined the Wards. He works well with Golem, and helped him develop his powers.No, his focus was on escape. He thrust both hands into two different panels, slightly out of sync. One hand was created, almost twice the usual size, and another was simultaneously created from the palm of that same hand, a fraction smaller. Campanile’s idea. Both hands thrust out at virtually the same speed that Golem might have stuck his own hand out into the air, but that speed was compounded by the fact that both hands thrust out in unison. Golem set one foot down and vaulted himself up and out to land on the adjacent building, one story up. He spun around as he landed. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 Appearance Campanile stands at eight feet in height and wears a skintight suit. It is unknown how much his name influenced his costume design. Abilities and Powers Campanile is described as having the ability to grow to enormous heights alongside an aura that alters gravity.Campanile Giant growth with gravity altering aura. Wards - Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow. Depending on how he can alter his aura this gives the ability for him to move faster then a being his size should. Possibly allowing him to move things more easily, despite the Square–cube law. History Background He was a recent graduate from the Wards.The young girl gave a small wave, “So nice to meet you. We had the team here before, but you guys have definitely changed things up since. Campanile was the team leader then.” “Campanile graduated to the Protectorate a little while ago,” Tecton said. “He said to say hi.” ... “And Golem? I can almost guess. When Campanile appeared in the evening news, he had some promising words to say about the Protectorate’s newest member. When we asked him who the most promising new recruit in the Wards was, he named you.” “Ah,” Golem said. “Yeah.” “Do you think you can live up to that?” “I hope I can,” Golem said. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.4 Post-Echidna Tiered to play a practical joke on the newest recruit for the wards through the use of several foot long silicon cylinders, it didn't work as planned.I nodded, doing my best to maintain eye contact. Campanile was about eight feet tall. I’d been given a complete physical and fitness test right off the bat, and I was five feet and nine inches tall. The height difference put my eye level just a couple of feet above Campanile’s hip level. He wore a skintight suit, and there was little left to the imagination. I thought I might have seen a ridge or a vein, in that split-second I’d glanced down to make sure my eyes weren’t fooling me. ... I’ll give Campanile thicker fabric below the waist, maybe, I thought. ... I stared out at the workshop, glad for the excuse to look away. Did he know how tightly the costume was clinging to him below the waist? ... “Got it,” I said. I very nearly glanced down to make sure the protrusion in his skintight outfit was still there, stopped myself. Even in my peripheral vision, it stood out. Seriously, that thing’s as long as my forearm. ... I tried not to imagine him in the pediatric’s wing of a hospital. You’d need to change. Or wrap something around your waist. ... I realized why. The bastards. They were pulling the same trick Campanile had, stuffing something in the front of their costumes. Tecton, for his part, wore a mechanical suit, so he’d simply bulked out the crotch portion of his armor with additional armor plating. Obvious, not even trying to hide what they were doing. Wanton gave me a cheeky smile as I made eye contact with him. For my part, I managed to keep my expression straight. Over the course of seconds, Annex seemed to get more and more uncomfortable. I made eye contact and maintained it as he squirmed. “She’s not reacting, and I’m feeling really, really dumb,” he said. ... “Alright guys, joke’s over,” Tecton said. He unclasped and removed the metal codpiece from his armor. “She’s right. We’re just embarrassing ourselves now. Get rid of the damn things. And I don’t want to see them lying around anywhere.” “I could keep it this way,” Wanton joked. “No you couldn’t,” Tecton said. “You’ll forget about it, switch to your other form without absorbing it and wind up bashing someone unconscious with a foot-long silicon club.” I glanced over my shoulder at Campanile, and saw him standing by the trashcan, no longer endowed. He didn’t look quite so ludicrous now. Freakishly tall, yes. Not freakishly long, so to speak. “Sorry,” he said. I shrugged. “I figure I’ve got blackmail material now. Just need to get my hands on the security camera footage.” He smiled and shook his head. “Welcome. Be good.” “I don’t think these guys are setting the bar that high on the ‘good’ scale,” I told him. He clapped one hand on my shoulder, then turned around to go up the stairs, leaving.- Excerpt from Scarab 25.1 Was held in reserve for when Weaver led the Wards against the The Folk.“Weaver. Revel here. I’ve talked it over with everyone that matters and too many people that don’t, and they’re saying it’s okay. Tecton and the rest of the Wards, minus Grace and Wanton, will be mobilizing shortly.” “We’re good to go?” “Shortly. PRT trucks are already en route and will be standing by, when they’re not actively transporting your teammates. Campanile, Brazier, Shuffle and Gauss will be a short distance away, but they won’t engage unless this goes belly-up. This is your show. You and the Wards. Quite a few people hoping you guys can pull this off. A handful hoping you fail.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3 Timeskip Helped Golem develop his power, and showed up on the news with him.In the midst of a small duplex, there were two young women huddled together on an upper floor. There were computers arranged around them, and each was playing a different video. In some cases, it was the same video playing, just from a different point in time. Me in the lunchroom with Defiant and Dragon. The New Delhi Endbringer fight. Golem on the news with Campanile. She had to be almost as good a multitasker as me to take all of that in. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 Trivia *As with many Worm cape names 'campanile' is a dated term. Originating from Italian, it refers to a bell-tower, preferably a free standing one.dictionary Definition of Campanile Site Navigation Category:Protectorate Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Breaker Category:Males Category:Worm Characters